Sweet Revenge
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: In the attempts to save her poppa from being hurt Aleena finds herself in trouble instead. Can Reid and Derek save their daughter in time? title now up woohoo


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal minds oh and I give full credit for the cross burning Idea to Mandy Nix. Oh and question for all you readers should I do a crossover yet again? CSI:NY and CSI? If yes then just leave me a message on the review if no still leave me a message and tell me and I'll go back and redo chapter 1 oh and I welcome title suggestions. Thanks ^_^

**Description:** in the attempts to save her poppa from being hurt Aleena finds herself in trouble instead. Can Reid and Derek save their daughter in time?

The alarm clock sounded as the sun started shining through the Reid-Morgan's house as both Derek and Spencer started rising for the day. Derek got up and stretched as did Reid they both got out of bed and walked separate ways. Derek strolled up the stairs as Reid strolled into the kitchen gathering breakfast food so he could make breakfast before they started their day. Derek strolled down the hall and towards the door on his left he opened it and walked over to the bed.

"Aleena sweetheart time to get up" Derek said softly the teenage girl stirred in her bed as she opened her eyes looking at her father.

"But dad it's saturday! I want to sleep in" Aleena said with a yawn.

"Sorry baby girl, but we have to get you some school clothes today" Derek said Aleena groaned annoyed as she covered her head back up turning away from him.

Derek sighed then smirked wickedly when he got an idea "Alright I'll just head to work and allow you and poppa to do the shopping" Derek said Aleena's eyes snapped opened as she quickly sat up.

"On second thought sleep is soooo overrated" Aleena said Derek laughed.

"Yeah I thought so! Get dressed and meet us downstairs" Derek ordered Aleena nodded he got up and left the room.

Aleena got up from bed and walked over to her dresser she pulled out a navy blue tank top then she pulled out her best jeans she had then she took her bra and underwear and headed for the shower. Once she showered she dressed brushed her teeth and put her make up on. She then walked back into her room and grabbed her sandals and walked downstairs and straight for the breakfast table.

"Morning daddy, poppa" Aleena greeted both her fathers looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart" Spencer greeted his daughter they couldn't believe how much she has grown.

Aleena sat down at the breakfast table and ate with her two fathers as they disgust what to buy her when Reid had made a suggestion they both looked at him horrified. He didn't even realized what his suggestion did until he looked up and saw that they had horror written on their faces and that confused him like no other.

"What?" he asked.

Aleena spoke first "Poppa I love you really I do because I know your the one that had me, but there is _no way_ in this life time I will _ever_ wear clothes like that" she said Derek couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. Reid glared at his husband then sighed.

"Alright alright let's just go and see what we find" Reid suggested they nodded.

Once breakfast was finished they left the house and headed for the mall. It was about 12:00 into their shopping spree before the three decided to go for lunch and before Derek had to go into work. They sat around the lunch table with their food Aleena had gotten up to throw her trash away as Derek got up to use the restroom and when she was finished throwing the trash away she was coming back to the table walking passed three guys no older then 22 when one of them grabbed her pulling her into his lap she struggled to get away.

"Oh now sweetheart what's your hurry? Why don't I show you a good time?" He asked smugly.

"No thank you! I don't mingle with losers now get your filthy hands off of me" Aleena shrieked she continued to struggle. The other two laughed.

"Oh now baby doll I don't take too kindly at being insulted nor do I like being told no" He stated tightening his hold on her as he began moving his hand up her thigh moving closer to his destination. Aleena began to be afraid choking back a sob as she tried to struggle more.

"Stop! Please stop touching me!" Aleena cried.

"Oh honey it's ok just relax and enjoy it" He cooed as his hand almost came to a stop when it was grabbed and pulled away he looked up and found himself face to face with Reid.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter you perv" Reid growled angrily he looked at him then back to the girl then back to him he then looked at his friends as one of them got up and grabbed Reid's hand twisting it behind his back causing him to yelp out.

"Why don't you mind your own business and go mingle with your own kind and we'll take real good care of your daughter" He said then pushed Reid releasing him. He pushed him hard because the next thing Reid new he was being caught before he hit the floor. He looked up at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" Derek growled angrily he stalked over to him grabbed him by the collar pulling the man up to his face. "If you _ever_ touch them again I will have you arrested got it? Now get the fuck out of here" Derek spat then released him they turned, but turned back before they left.

"This isn't over" with that they walked away.

"It better be" He muttered he then turned to Reid who held their shaking little girl. "Come on guys let's go home" Derek said softly they nodded and walked out of the mall.

The ride home was silent for a while as Derek looked at Aleena through the mirror before turning his attention back to the road he could tell she was worked up over this and they couldn't blame her one bit. Aleena kept looking out of the window and Derek could see the tears coming down and that's when he felt he needed to break the silence.

"Aleena baby girl are you ok?" Derek asked his daughter she looked at her father sniffed and shook her head.

"No daddy I'm not!" She began to really cry.

Derek immediately pulled the car over he and got out he gave Reid the keys then he got into the back seat with Aleena and pulled her into a hug as she clung to him sobbing leaving Reid to drive the rest of the way home. He looked worriedly into the mirror before returning to the road.

"Shhh now now baby girl! It's ok your safe now" Derek soothed.

"He tried to touch me daddy! I was soooo afraid" Aleena cried.

"I know he did honey I know he did and I know you were afraid! Do you want to go fill out a report?" Derek said then asked. Aleena shook her head

"No daddy, but if it's ok I would like to go to the library for a while it'll help me think and it'll help me get my mind off of things" Aleena said Derek looked at her then to Reid and he couldn't help, but laugh. "What?"

"You are so much like your poppa! Ok ok baby yeah you can go to the library if that's ok with your poppa too" Derek said Reid nodded.

"That's fine with me I'll pick her up whenever she's ready to come home ok?" Reid said then asked.

"Ok that sounds fair! Here is some money for you to eat on incase you get hungry ok?" Derek said then handed her the money just as Reid pulled up to the library for he had changed directions. "Ok Aleena you have our cell numbers call just incase you want to come home early other then that poppa will pick you up at 3 right?" Reid nodded as did Aleena

"Ok daddy I will" Aleena agreed as they pulled up she got out and walked into the library waving goodbye to her two fathers.

Derek got out of the car walked over to Aleena and gathered his young daughter into a hug when he released her he waved bye and walked back to the car got in and soon they were off. Aleena shook her head her tears had finally stopped she was still shaken up after she had almost been molested, but she just hoped this trip to the library would help put her mind at ease. She walked in and down each section until she found some books she was interested in she grabbed them and began reading.

!

Both Derek and Reid had just gotten home parked the car and got out. On their way in they talked about a lot of things and every time today's incident was brought up Derek would literally growl with anger Reid would take his hand and calm the man down. Reid looked at his husband and gave a small smile before taking him and kissing him. Derek responded to the kiss he looked over at the clock then back to him he leaned into the young man and whispered huskily into his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"You know I still have 2 hours before I have go into work! Or I could just call Hotch and ask for the day off as well" Derek said wiggling his eye brows Reid couldn't help, but laugh.

"No Derek you need to work, but we can still have a little 'fun' before you go in" Reid said then smiled seductively leading him into the bedroom.

As they entered the room Reid started to remove his clothes as did Derek once they were naked Derek pushed his husband onto the bed and got on top of him and started to kiss him he then moved from the young man's lips to his neck biting and sucking causing him to cry out in pleasure he then moved down and took one of his nipples into his mouth moving it with his tongue then took the other one as Reid placed his hands on Derek's head as he continued to move down.

"D-Derek p-please" Reid moaned Derek looked up and grinned he then looked back down and without warning he took Reid into his mouth causing his young lover to arch his back groaning loudly. "DEREK!"

Derek chuckled around his cock as he continued his ministration. He started moving his head bobbing up and down he then slowly made his way up to the tip suckling it slowly allowing his tongue to swirl around it he then pulled up and off as he started licking it from top to bottom taking Reid's balls into his mouth sucking them in. after a while he pulled off and started to kiss his way up Reid's body then he sat up reaching across the young man and grabbed the bottle of lube and condoms that were in the drawer and then looked down at Reid and he couldn't help, but gasp at the beautiful image lying in their bed. He couldn't help himself he lent down and kissed him once again then pulled up gasping for air.

"Baby your beautiful! Do you want me to use a condom? Or do you think we are ready for another child?" Derek said then asked Reid looked at him then smiled.

"Condom! I don't think we're ready for another child just yet! I mean as much as I would love to ride you bareback we are just not ready yet" Reid said Derek smiled and nodded.

"Ok condom it is" With that Derek slipped on the rubber then coated himself with the lube he lined himself up at Reid's entrance then pushed his way in.

Reid gasped and moaned as he felt Derek stretch him he wrapped his legs around his waist drawing Derek in deeper until he was buried to the hilt. After he settled he began to move drawing out slowly then thrusted his way back in quick and fast causing Reid to throw his head back and moan in pleasure as the tip of Derek's cock hit his prostate dead on so he continued to thrust keeping that angle and rhythm and sped up causing the bed to squeak and the headboard to hit the wall. Reid grabbed to board and held on as Derek grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with his thrust sweat coated their bodies as he started to move faster and harder. Reid started to scream a little more louder as the assault on his prostate continued.

"DEREK! Ugh yes that felt good! D-do it again" Reid panted he released the headboard and grabbed Derek's ass pushing him in a little more deeper as Derek groaned.

"Fuck Reid...so fuckin' tight baby! Shit you feel so good! Baby...I...Can't...hold...out...much longer" Derek gasped as he continued to move while stroking his cock.

After a while Reid finally couldn't hold out and released his seed spilling onto his stomach and Derek's moment's later followed suit as he collapsed onto his lover trying to catch his breath. He lifted up to look into his lover's eyes he couldn't help, but smile at him as Reid lazily smiled back he pulled out and disposed of the condom then laid back down beside Reid and gathered him into his arms.

"Derek that was fantastic" Reid said Derek chuckled and nodded drawing Reid closer to his body.

"Yes it was baby yes it was, but I've got to get to work" Derek stated then kissed him once again Reid groaned.

"I wish you didn't have to go, but you need to go" Reid said Derek nodded.

"I know I wish I didn't have to go either" Derek said with a sigh "Oh and don't forget to pick up Aleena from the library at 3" Reid nodded as Derek got up.

Derek rushed into the bathroom started the shower got in and rinsed off. He then got out dressed and walked back into the bedroom only to find Reid had fallen asleep he couldn't help, but smile at the sight. He sighed with love oh how he loved the young man they even had a child together and he couldn't even think about living anyone else. He shook his head out of his daze and quietly grabbed his key's he lent over and kissed Reid once again before leaving for the office.

Reid woke up close to 3 that only gave him 30 minutes to an hour to collect Aleena he got out of bed and walked into the restroom. He used the bathroom then got into the shower he then got out dressed and then grabbed his key's it was time to go pick up Aleena from the library. He started out the door turned and locked it he then turned back to head for his car he got in and drove off towards the library. Reid parked the car and got out he started to walk up the steps when he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey what the..." he began but was cut off.

"Well well well if it isn't the fag from the mall" one of them said and that sent a shiver down Reid's back.

"What should we do with him?" The other asked.

"I have an idea" Said the third one "Bring him"

they dragged Reid from the library. Across the street was a school as they dragged him to it he saw a wooden cross sitting on the grass and Reid began to struggle trying to get out of their grasp. They laughed at his attempts as both tightened their hold on him as he was getting closer and closer to the cross. It was the same guys from the mall as the one who had grabbed his daughter turned to him with a sick smirk.

"Now you are going to pay for interfering" he said then laughed.

Aleena was getting ready to head out for it was already passed 3 and he began to wonder where her poppa was when she heard a commotion. She looked up and over and began to wonder what all the commotion was about so she ran over to see catching one of the girls in that was in the library with her to ask.

"Hey what is going on?" Aleena asked.

"I don't know all I know is someone is about to be tied to a cross and burned" She said and Aleena followed suit from the library to across the street to the school. A small crowed was forming nothing big.

When she arrived she tried to push through the crowd until she finally got through and when she did her heart almost stopped in her chest. There were the three guys from the mall and they had her poppa. They were about to tie him to the cross when she rushed over and pushed one of them off of him as she stood infront of Reid to protect her poppa from them.

"What are you doing? Leave my poppa alone" Aleena cried they began to laugh.

"Well if it isn't the little princess from the mall" he snickered.

"I said leave my poppa alone" Aleena said again stretching her arms out to protect him

"Awww isn't that noble trying to protect her father from us" He stated it was Reid's turn to say something.

"Aleena get out of here!" Reid commanded, but Aleena just shook her head.

"No poppa! I can't let them hurt you" Aleena stated.

"Aleena I will not tell you again! Get out of here NOW" Reid demanded in a more serious tone, but once again she shook her head.

"No!" Aleena stated then turned back to the men "Please let my poppa go" She begged. He shook his head.

"No can do honey" He stated then pushed her out of the way, but Aleena was not having it.

Aleena rushed one of the guys pushing him then socked him right in the face knocking him to the ground. She then turned to the other one and did the same thing causing them to release Reid. Reid grabbed his daughter's hand and started to run off with her when one of the guys that was on the ground grabbed her ankle causing her to fall face first then pulled her to him causing her to scream out.

"POPPA!" Aleena screamed out

Reid turned when he heard her scream in time to see them pull her up as she struggled against him. Reid rushed over to help his daughter when the other two men that where with him grabbed him dragging him away as he struggled against them.

"Well now sweetheart you just couldn't listen could you? So instead of your precious poppa we'll tie you to the cross how does that sound?" The guy said then questioned causing Reid to growl.

"Don't you dare" He warned, but they just laughed.

"Get him outta here while I tie her up" He ordered they nodded and started to drag Reid away.

"NO! Let me go! Let me go now" Reid cried as he struggled to get free but they were too strong as Aleena started to fade from his view.

"Poppa! Poppa help me" Aleena screamed.

The two men dragged Reid to the car that was parked pushed him into the trunk then they got in and drove off. Aleena turned to the guy then to the crowed that had gathered. Her eyes started to tear up as he began putting her on the cross.

"Do something! Somebody help me please" Aleena begged. The girl from the library stepped up.

"Hey man that's mean let her go" She stated he turned to her then took out a gun and fired hitting the girl in the leg she cried out dropping to the ground he then turned the gun on the crowed they cowered away.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?" He asked when no one spoke up he turned back to Aleena tying her to the cross he stepped back and smiled at her.

"Well my dear I'm afraid your going to die as soon as my men get back we are gonna have ourselves a nice little fire" He said coldly Aleena struggled to get down off the cross, but the ropes were too tight. She began to sob.

!

The car came to a stop and the two men dragged Reid out of the car and started to beat on him after 30 minutes of none stop torture they spat on him got into the car and drove off and out of sight. Reid laid there for another 15 minutes before he sat up. He grunted in pain from being kicked and he got lucky his ribs didn't brake in the assault. He stood up on wobbly lags and soon realized that he wasn't too far from the BAU and began to walk towards the building. Once inside he moved his way up to the elevator and took it to the second floor. When the doors opened he stepped out and headed off to find Derek and spotted him talking to Prentiss and the team. He made his way over to them. Garcia laughed then looked over her laughter was soon replaced with horror as she shrieked.

"Reid oh my word" Garcia shrieked she ran over to him as did the others Derek grabbed his lover and held on to him he was covered in blood.

"Reid what happened?" He demanded.

"Derek it's Aleena they have her they're going to burn her on the cross we have to go now" Reid said frantically.

"WHAT? Where?" Derek demanded "And who is they?"

"The men from the mall! They grabbed me when I went to to pick up Aleena and dragged me from the steps to the school that is right across from the library and the next thing I know Aleena and I were trying to get away when they grabbed her! Derek we have to save her" Reid cried Derek looked at him then to his boss who nodded and the next thing Reid new was they were all out the door quickly. They piled into the cars and drove off. They could only hope they get to her in time.

!

The two men arrived back at the school where they walked up to their leader he watched them and saw the smirk they had he grinned back then turned to Aleena who was tied to the cross as she kept struggling to get down. He laughed at her attempts he then turned to the guy next to him and gave him the can of gas.

"Ok Tony pour the gas on to the cross" He ordered Tony nodded and did what he was told once the bottom cross was covered he turned to the other guy.

"Kyle lite the cross would you?" He asked Kyle nodded and took the matches and walked over to it.

"Sure thing Mike" Kyle said

he turned back to the cross and took out a match he struck it on the side of the box and threw the match on the cross and soon the bottom was engulfed with flames. He then stepped back to watch. Aleena struggled once again to get away from the flames as the smoke was getting to her she started coughing and choking.

"Please no! Help someone help me" Aleena screamed out. One of the crowds had already called 911.

As the sirens approached as did the fire trucks and ambulances. Hotch arrived a minute later as he parked the car both Reid and Derek jumped out and ran towards the crowed the cops and fire police tried to keep them away, but after showing them their badges they allowed them to proceed as they continued on. What they saw made them gasp in shock and fright. The firefighters where putting the fire out from the cross as the three men where cuffed to the ground. They cut the rope that had kept Aleena tied to the cross and placed her on the stretcher and hauled her towards the medics Derek and Reid was by her side in an instant.

"Aleena! Baby hold on don't give up on us sweetheart please" Derek commanded softly he looked over at Reid then to Hotch who nodded he then turned and looked at the medics. "We are riding with her"

"I'm sorry sir, but are you family?" She asked.

"Yes she's our daughter" Derek announced as he drew Reid to him they looked at them then at each other and nodded.

"Ok please hop in, but I'll need you to sit on the other side ok?" She said to Reid who nodded.

They got in and soon they were on their way to the hospital. Upon arrival Derek and Reid stayed behind as they rushed Aleena into urgent care and so they were left to wait in wonder if their daughter had made it or not. Derek held Reid to him as they sat together in anticipation and Reid couldn't help, but choke back a sob.

"Derek I hope our baby is alright" Reid cried he buried his head into his husbands chest. Derek placed his head into his hair and kissed his crown then looked up placing his chin on the top of his head.

"She will baby she will!" Derek assured him.

"Derek I am sooo sorry! This is all my fault" Reid said.

"Oh baby no! None of this is your fault" Derek said as he tried to reassure his lover.

"But..."

"Reid you tried to save her there was nothing you could have done against three of them" Derek said sternly Reid looked at him then nodded. "I'm serious Reid stop blaming yourself ok?"

"Ok" Reid said although he wouldn't.

They sat back and sighed. Derek leaned his head back as he held on to Reid when something suddenly struck in his head his family. He must call his family to let them know what is going on and what happened. He released Reid and got up pulling his cell phone from his pocket as he started to walk away the rest of the team came waltzing in.

"Derek? Babe where are you going?" Reid asked.

"To make a couple of phone calls! I need to call the family to let them know what's going on and what happened" Derek told him Reid nodded as he watched Derek dial the first number.

After a few rings someone picked up _"Morgan residence this is Fran Morgan"_ the greeter answered. Derek took a deep breath.

"Hey momma" Derek greeted back.

"_Derek? Baby what's wrong? What happened?"_ Fran asked.

"Momma you need to get down to Virginia immediately" Derek told her.

"_Why? Derek what's going on?"_ Fran asked she was starting to worry about her son then something must have clicked _"Oh no is it Reid?"_ She asked

"No momma it's not Reid" Derek answered.

"_Is it my granddaughter Aleena?"_ Fran asked.

"Yes! Aleena is in the hospital momma" Derek said.

"_Oh no what happened!"_ Fran demanded.

"I'll tell you when you get here! I have to call Greg and Adam as well to let them know what's going on" Derek said.

"_Ok you do that your sisters and I are on our way"_ Fran said.

"Ok momma I love you" Derek said.

"_I love you too baby I'll see you when I get there! Bye"_

"Ok bye momma" Derek said then hung up. The next he called Adam.

!

Adam sat at his desk working on the evidence that was presented to him and he was so into his work that he almost missed his phone going off. He sighed placing the evidence down and got up he walked over to his coat pocket and searched for his phone. When he found it he walked back to his desk and answered the phone.

"Taylor!" Adam greeted ever sense he married Mac his last name became Taylor and he couldn't help, but smile at the thought "Oh hey Derek! Hows it going?" he paused for a moment his brows furrowed in confusion "I don't know why?" "SHE WHAT! When? Oh my word...yeah yeah I can ok ok yeah I'll see you ok bye" Adam couldn't believe what he had heard he suddenly got up and turned to one of the techs. "Amanda!"

"Yeah?" Amanda asked she turned.

"I need you to take care of the evidence I have a family emergency I need to get too" Adam said she nodded.

"Ok go on I'll take care of this" Amanda said.

"Thanks" Adam said then turned and ran for the conference room he new Mac was.

When he reached the conference room he grabbed the handles and swung the doors opened startling the team that sat at the table Mac stopped in mid sentence and looked over. He was confused as to why his husband was standing there looking rather worried and that worried him.

"Adam? Baby are you ok?" Mac asked concerned.

"No Mac I need to get to Virginia immediately" Adam said.

"Why what's wrong? What happened?" Mac asked.

"Someone just tried to kill Aleena that's all I know she's in the hospital right now" Adam told him Mac stared at him with his mouth hung opened then sighed he turned to Danny.

"Danny your in charge! I'll call you guys when we get to Virginia keep me updated at all costs understood?" Mac said then asked Danny nodded. He then turned to Adam "Ok babe let's go" with that they rushed out and straight for the airport.

!

Greg waltzed into the breakroom after pulling a double he wanted to go home and cuddle with Nick and just settle down. He sighed when he walked in and headed straight for the coffee pot he grabbed the handle and poured himself a cup of his coffee then turned and sat down on the couch. He just took a drink from his cup when the team came waltzing in laughing and talking he looked up and smiled when Nick looked over and smiled back. He walked over to his lover and sat down beside him as the rest sat at the table just as Ecklie came walking along with Brass.

"Hey babe are ok?" Nick asked Greg nodded.

"Yeah just tired is all" Greg said.

"Yeah I know what you mean I just want to go home and sleep until next week" Warrick said

Greg couldn't help, but grunt in agreement he opened his mouth when his cell decided to go off he took it out and saw it was his brother he sighed and answered the phone. "Hey Derek what's up bro?" Greg asked then like Adam was confused "I don't know why?" he asked "SHE WHAT? When?" Greg asked in shock "Oh fuck are you serious?" Greg asked worriedly "Ok ok yeah I'll be there as soon as I can! Ok give me the address and the name!" Greg wrote it down and nodded "Ok I'll be there soon...ok ok bye" Greg hung up the phone.

"Greg baby what's wrong? What happened?" Nick asked.

"I have to get to Virginia family emergency" Greg said.

"What happened?" Grissom asked.

"It's my niece Aleena someone just tired to kill her recently" Greg announced they gasped in shock.

"What? How?" Sara asked.

"I don't know Derek said he would fill me in when I got to the hospital! Grissom please I need to go" Greg begged Grissom nodded.

"Ok you and Nick be careful and let me know what happens" Grissom said Greg sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Griss!" Greg said and with that both he and Nick rushed out and soon after packing they were off to the airport and straight for Virginia.

!

after the phone call Derek walked back into the hospital and straight for his friends and Reid he sat down and grabbed the young man's hand and held it. All they need to do now is wait for the doctor to come out and greet them. A couple of hours later the doctor finally came out and walked up to the group sitting around Derek and Reid stood fast as did the rest of the team.

"Derek Morgan? And Spencer Reid-Morgan?" The Doctor asked both Derek and Reid nodded.

"Yes I'm Derek this is Reid my husband how is Aleena?" Derek asked anxiously.

"I'm Dr. Conner and your daughter is going to be just fine. After taking her into urgent care we had to make sure she didn't have any burns and all I can say is she was very very lucky she didn't have any considering she was tied to a cross? Am I reading this right?" Dr. Conner asked they nodded

"Yes sir!" Derek confirmed.

"Ok and considering the amount of smoke she inhaled she will be on a breathing mask to keep air in her lungs, but as of now she is unconscious and it seems like she'll remain that way for a while" Dr. Conner explained they looked at each other then back at the doctor.

"Can we see our little girl?" Reid asked Dr. Conner nodded.

"Of course please follow me" with that he led them down the hall and into the room where Aleena was sleeping. They sighed and both Derek and Reid sat down beside her.

They were relieved that she was unharmed so all they had to do now is wait for her to awaken. This was going to be a very very long night.

Tbc...


End file.
